Mon Royaume Pour Un verre De Scotch !
by Akumaderwelt
Summary: Comme d'habitude, Tony Stark finit mal. Comme d'habitude Loki aussi. L'un est désespéré, l'autre exilé. Mais bordel, Pourquoi y'a jamais de Scotch ? [IronFrost]
1. Prologue

_Bonjour le monde ! Ici Aku' en direct de sa nouvelle fiction badass ! /°^°_

 _Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je suis encore en négociation avec Marvel mais apparemment ils veulent vraiment pas. J'vais peut-être demander à Tom Hiddleston et Robert Downey Jr du coup 8)_

 ** _/ !\ ATTENTION / !\_**

 _Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles, si vous n'aimez pas, petite croix rouges siouplait !_

 _ **Pairing** : IronFrost (TonyxLoki pour les incultes)_

 _Je précise que je ne prends pas en compte Avengers 2. Non j'aime pas Avengers 2 ok ? xD 'fin si mais non :c d'abord Quicksilver et la sorcière rouge c'est des Xmen, ensuite JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD, Barton il finit avec Natasha QwQ et puis y'avait pas Loki donc ça pouvait pas être au top :3 /mur/_

 _Du coup je ne prends pas non plus trop en compte Thor 2 même si j'aime ce film (lokiiiii /fangirlmode/) mais ça serais trop compliqué sinon UwU_

 _Si vous voulez une playlist je vous conseil Let there be light de The instrumental core pour le premier paragraphe et End Of The World d'Audiomachine (ou Can't Change My past d'Epic Score) !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Comment il en était arrivé là ? C'était une très bonne question, il faut dire que les événements s'étaient enchainés sans que Tony puisse réellement intervenir quelque part. La bataille de New York avait prouvé une nouvelle fois au shield que Tony Stark n'étais pas apte à prendre part aux actions de Avengers, il était imprévisible, narcissique et mauvais équipier. En bon joueur, il avait cependant accepté d'héberger le QG des Avengers dans sa tour mais à condition de n'avoir aucun parasite dans ses appartements privées, fallait pas pousser non plus.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, c'était sans grand étonnement que Pepper lui avait annoncé qu'elle le quittait définitivement, préférant une vie calme avec son assistant, Happy Hogan. Mais ça il s'y attendait depuis un moment déjà, la jeune femme étant de plus en plus distante et désintéressé.

C'est donc ainsi que le grand Tony, la figure, l'emblème qu'était Ironman avait failli repasser à l'état de loque. Cependant il avait eu assez de conscience –et de leçon de morale par Natasha- pour se reprendre en main. Enfin pas totalement non plus. Disons qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de repère entre le jour et la nuit et que son rythme journalier était légèrement… Décousu ?

Il était actuellement deux heures et demie du matin et Tony était dans son laboratoire à essayer de perfectionner les systèmes de Jarvis. La caféine dans son sang semblait pulser plus que d'habitude et son laboratoire ne fut bientôt plus un terrain de jeu suffisant. Il se dirigea alors inconsciemment vers la piste d'atterrissage de ses armures et laissa les bouts de métal rouges et dorées recouvrirent son corps avec une rapidité bluffante.  
Il inspira un grand coup et laissa le casque recouvrir son visage, les signaux lumineux s'allumèrent, toutes les indications matérielles et corporelles s'affichèrent et enfin, il put décoller.

Il ne savait pas où il allait, il savait seulement qu'il avait besoin de respirer loin d'ici, respirer la liberté, il sentait l'océan l'appeler mais il ne se dirigea pas vers la côte. Il vola à l'opposé, vers la côte ouest américaine. Moins d'une heure plus tard(*) il survolait l'océan Pacifique, arrivé loin du continent Américain, il ralentit pour se permettre d'enlever son casque, sentant alors le vent frapper son visage. Il volait sans trop réfléchir, virant régulièrement, observant au loin quelques mammifères marins qui ne se préoccupaient guère de sa présence.

La bouffée d'énergie qui l'avait saisie commença à se dissiper et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il somnolait presque. Habitué, Jarvis programma le pilotage automatique, laissant l'armure survoler de long en large une zone délimité. Malheureusement, l'I.A ne pouvait tout contrôler, et quand Tony l'interdis de programmer le retour automatique de l'armure sans se préoccuper du signal rouge clignotant qui s'était allumé, il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'espérer que son créateur ne revienne à la raison.  
Mais Tony n'est pas raisonnable. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Alors que le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel, les signaux lumineux s'éteignirent petit à petit, le génie souris avant de sentir son armure tomber. Il fut alors plongé dans les eaux calmes de l'océan.

* * *

Il est dit que le destin de chacun est inscrit dans les étoiles, mais qui pouvait prédire un avenir aussi pitoyable que celui-là ? Abandonné à la naissance, adopté par le pire ennemi de son père biologique, contraint de vivre en se sentant rejeté, voyant ceux qu'ils pensaient ses parents favoriser son frère à qui tout réussissait. Il voulait seulement un peu d'attention, un peu de reconnaissance, d'amour. Seule sa mère l'avait compris, mais cela ne suffisait plus. Il avait grandis, avait tout donné pour son pays, ses valeurs, sa dignité, son corps, ses enfants. On lui avait tout retirés. Seulement après il avait appris la vérité, la vérité sur ses origines, la dure vérité à laquelle il se heurta si fort et qui brisa ses derniers espoirs. Et quand, mu par un instinct stupide de revanche, il avait tenté de prendre un trône par la force, il avait été défait, humilié par des mortels. De retour à Asgard on l'avait blâmé, blâmé et exilé sur cette même planète qu'il avait tenté de conquérir. Son stupide frère adoptif n'avait-il pas fais pire ? Détruisant des peuples entiers et semant la guerre ? Non. Thor étais le fils privilégié, il ne serait jamais blessé comme lui l'avais été.  
Il avait cependant une consolation ici, dans sa prison de verre, il revoyait enfin un de ses fils. Odin, contraint de devoir lui assigner un gardien, n'avait trouvé que Jormungdar, le serpent géant errant sur Terre sans but, accusé d'atrocités qu'il n'avait pas encore commises et qu'il ne commettrait jamais.

Enfermé dans cette bulle plus solide que n'importe quel métal, Loki pouvait voir son fils ainé nager à longueur de journée, son corps longiligne traçant des arabesques dans l'océan faiblement éclairé par le globe magique. Depuis son exil, il avait ressenti une nouvelle fois le manque terrible dû à l'absence de ses enfants qu'il aurait dû élever. Au lieu de cela, Jor avait été exilé sur Midgard, Fenrir avait été enfermé, tenu captif dans une douleur continuelle, et sa petit dernière, Hel, sa fierté, était devenu reine, bien que contrainte et forcé, elle avait hérité d'un châtiment moins lourd que ses frères.

Maintenant, au fond de l'océan, le magicien d'Asgard –Ou de Jotunheim, il ne savait plus- espérait seulement que quelqu'un le sorte de cet enfer dans lequel il vivait depuis des centaines d'années désormais, si ce n'était depuis sa naissance. Fils maudit d'un roi déchu, prince inutile d'un royaume dont il n'hériterait jamais et père absent.

Loki était seul. Seul dans ses propres ténèbres.

* * *

 _(*)J'ai vérifié, l'armure d'Ironman va jusqu'à 8 mach c'est-à-dire presque 10 000 km/h donc New York-San Francisco c'est fayot comme distance xD (5 000 km)_

 _Voilà pour le prologue, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster régulièrement étant donné que j'écris une fiction Newmas en parallèle et que je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance QwQ_

 _Si vous avez des avis, des conseils, des idées, je réponds à toutes les review, mêmes anonymes ! Et comme vous le savez tous, ça fais toujours super plaisir !_

 _Enfin, j'ai un béta pour mon autre fiction mais si quelqu'un de motivé veut se proposer pour celle-là, ça serait avec plaisir !_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Aku'_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour le monde !_

 _Ewi j'arrive enfin avec le tout premier chapitre !_

 _Comme dans toutes les fictions, je précise que les personnages et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage) cependant je doute que les enfants de Loki apparaissent beaucoup, je précise que je tire beaucoup de référence de l'Edda (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est les poèmes à l'origine de la mythologie nordique !)_

 _Autre petite précision : ceci est un IRONFROST. Pour les non adeptes Loki x Tony, cela incute donc des relations homosexuelles. Si vous n'êtes pas contents vous êtes libre de quitter la page a tout moments !_

 _Enfin je tiens à remercier Angelaclauss qui s'est proposé pour être ma bêta sur cette fiction !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

L'obscurité l'envahissait, l'accablait de toute part, comme pour lui rappeler encore une fois où était sa place. Son corps était lourd et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si les voix distantes qu'il percevait été réelles ou juste sorties de son imagination afin de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

La mort. Devait-il se résoudre à ça? Lui le grand Tony Stark, devait-il se laisser abattre, s'abandonner et tout oublier ? Dans un ultime élan d'espoir, il chassa ses pensées noires. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il devait vivre, même si il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Il ne vivait plus pour les Avengers, il ne vivait plus pour Pepper mais il savait que son rôle ne s'achevait pas là. Il devait se reprendre et revenir à lui le plus vite possible.

Il essaya vainement d'ouvrir les yeux, luttant contre les ténèbres autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes d'efforts intenses, il parvint à entrouvrir ses paupières, sa vision était floue et il ne voyait au-dessus de lui que du bleu, mille et une teinte de bleus différents. Il était allongé sur ce qui semblait être du carrelage -ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait- et son armure entourait toujours son corps, bien que son casque ait disparu.

"- Il semblerait que le petit homme ait ouvert ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de ce mortel Jor'. Tu l'as sauvé, tu t'en occupe"

La voix froide et placide du deuxième individu résonna dans les oreilles de Tony. Il connaissait cette voix. Peut-être même la connaissait il trop bien. Loki. Le frère adoptif de Thor, prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, sorcier manipulateur et mesquin, dieu du mensonge et de la discorde. Celui-là même qui avait attaqué New York et qui avait bien failli le tuer.

Cependant il se posait des questions sur la première voix. Une voix grave, profonde, qui avait l'air plus éloigné et légèrement modifié. Comme un son qui serait passé dans deux milieux différents. Loki avait dit qu'il l'avait sauvé. Sauvé de quoi ?

A force de réflexion, il se rappela la tour, son armure puis l'océan, la fatigue et le noir total. L'homme l'avait sauvé d'une noyade certaine. C'était tout à fait incohérent que le dieu ait laissé quelqu'un le sauver alors qu'il aurait pris tant de plaisir à voir le terrien mourir sous ses yeux, il devait donc respecter infiniment l'autre personne.

Une dernière question vint s'installer dans l'esprit du génie. Que faisait Loki en plein milieu de l'océan ? Ne devait-il pas avoir été puni et exilé ? Il n'aurait pu être exilé sur une île de Midgard, c'était insensé.

"- Petit homme. Il faut ouvrir les yeux maintenant, tu n'as que trop dormi."

Une ombre gigantesque passa au-dessus de lui. La voix était apaisante et même sans connaître à qui elle appartenait, il aurait pu lui faire confiance les yeux fermés.

Il recouvrit enfin une vue correcte et ne comprit pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Il semblait être sous de l'eau. Comme sous un globe protecteur. Mais que pouvait bien faire Loki dans un aquarium ? Cette scène devenait de plus en plus insensée pensa-t-il avant de réunir ses forces pour s'asseoir difficilement. Avant toute chose, il prit soin d'ouvrir toutes les protections rouges et dorées afin de s'extirper de son armure qui -éteinte- lui paraissait peser bien plus lourd que d'habitude. Il sentait des regards curieux sur lui mais ne s'en inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Après tout, si l'Asgardien avait voulu le tuer il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps.

Enfin hors de sa carapace, il se rassit, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Il prit enfin le temps de tout observer autour de lui. Décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il se trouvait bien sous un globe d'une centaine de mètre carré. Il semblait avoir été aménagé pour abriter une personne. D'où il était, il ne voyait qu'une table ronde en verre, des meubles blancs qui semblaient former une sorte de cuisine et une immense bibliothèque entourée par deux fauteuils et un canapé verts foncés de style victorien. Bizarrement, il ne voyait pas Loki. Ni l'homme à la voix si calme.

Semblant sortir de nulle part, la silhouette du prince déchu apparu face à lui, au fond du globe. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec des yeux ronds, essayant tant bien que mal de garder sa mâchoire en place tant il avait l'impression d'être témoin d'un phénomène paranormal -quoique tout était possible avec Loki à proximité se dit-il en se rappelant les événements de New York et les étranges pouvoirs des Asgardiens.

Bien sûr le brun ne put s'empêcher une remarque sarcastique, adressant un sourire amusé et un peu mesquin à Tony qui essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser.

"- Qu'y a-t-il mortel ? Ma beauté empêche-t-elle ton cerveau de génie Midgardien de fonctionner ?

\- N'essaye pas de me faire réaliser tes fantasmes cornes de bouc. Répondit Tony quelques instants plus tard, se reprenant au plus vite.

\- Tss. Pour ton information, ce dôme est composé de plusieurs pièces séparées par des cloisons magiques. Ça serait gênant d'avoir une pleine vue sur la salle de bain pendant le repas. Bien sûr ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire où elles sont, cela sera bien plus amusant de te voir chercher..."

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la deuxième voix retentit, sans une once de colère ou de volonté d'intimidation mais pourtant, sa voix ne pouvait qu'inspirer le respect.

"- Loki. J'aimerais que tu considères Anthony Stark comme mon invité ici. Ton exil ne te permet pas de mépriser les plus faibles.

\- C'est moi le plus faible là ? Demanda Tony, se faisant ignorer comme jamais.

\- Jörmungand, ne crois pas que parce que le père de tout m'a enfermé sur Midgard, je me dois de perdre toute ma dignité et mon honneur. La botte ne peut s'empêcher d'écraser la fourmi."

Première information pour Tony. Ils étaient donc bien encore sur Terre, sûrement quelque part au fond d'un océan? Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Comment avait-il bien pu arriver là... Une ombre familière passa au-dessus de lui, mais cette fois, elle resta à proximité du dôme, révélant enfin à l'ingénieur l'identité de la personne qui tenait Loki en respect.

Bien sûr il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Si bien qu'il retomba sur ses fesses alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver une certaine stabilité sur ses deux jambes.

Un serpent. Un serpent géant. Un serpent géant qui parle. Rien que ça. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

La bête était bien longue d'une centaine de mètres, peut-être même deux cent mètres. Ses écailles bleues vertes reflétaient la lumière qui émanait doucement du dôme, ses yeux jaunes étaient posés sur le dieu et si il n'avait pas vu les énorme crocs sortant de la gueule de l'animal, Tony aurait presque pu le croire inoffensif tant son aura était douce.

"- Stark, pourrais-tu arrêter de regarder mon fils comme un vulgaire monstre de foire ?"

Deuxième information. Ça, le fils de Loki ? Dis donc, il avait quel genre de fréquentation ce mec ? C'était pas n'importe qui qui pouvait engendrer un serpent, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être n'était-il que son fils adoptif, un peu comme Hagrid avec Aragog dans Harry Potter ?

"- Arrêtez de vous torturer l'esprit Anthony, Loki Laufeyson est bien mon père biologique. Ma mère est Angrboda, une géante.

\- Un gothique psychopathe, une géante, un serpent... Quoi de plus logique dans une famille ! Si je peux me permettre. Dis donc Rudolph, tu nous cache d'autres descendants pas très... Humanoïde ?

\- Je ne prendrais pas en compte votre manque de respect envers ma famille, mais sachez que j'ai deux frères et une sœur.

\- Non, sérieusement ? Ils sont comment les autres ? Allez j'essaye de deviner ; des araignées ? Des loups ?

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Stark. Mais j'aimerais que nous arrêtions de nous épancher sur ma vie personnel qui, si je ne me trompe pas, n'a pas sa place ici."

Sur cette dernière phrase, il quitta la pièce, disparaissant derrière l'un des écrans transparents. Intrigué, Tony se releva dans le but de s'approcher de cette merveille scientifique qu'était le dôme à ses yeux. A mi-chemin, il fut interpellé par Jörmum... Jörmunr... Jörmungar... le serpent.

"-Anthony. N'oubliez pas que j'aurais pu décider de vous laisser vous noyer ou qu'Odin le père de tout aurait pu m'empêcher de vous garder en vie. Notre décision n'est pas dû au hasard, Midgardien."

Sa tirade intrigua grandement le génie. Pas dû au hasard ? Qu'attendaient-ils exactement de lui ici ? Qu'avait-il à faire avec Loki ou son fils ? La bête majestueuse venait de le plonger dans un nouveau mystère, peut-être plus grand que la composition exacte du dôme en verre qui semblait bien trop fin pour résister à la pression des fonds sous-marins. Le serpent fit onduler son corps pour s'éloigner, permettant ainsi à la lumière de ruisseler une nouvelle fois sur lui, exposant les nuances de couleurs infinies aux yeux de Tony. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Jörmungand répondit à sa question muette, sans toutefois s'arrêter.

"-N'essayez même pas de me poser des questions sur les murs qui vous tiennent en vie, je suis demi dieu certes, mais pas architecte."

Encore sous le choc, l'Avengers déchu se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils, s'enfonçant dans le dossier confortable, l'esprit confus.

"-Bordel... Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre de scotch."

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ~ Ce n'est pas un des plus longs chapitres que j'ai écris mais pour un premier c'est déjà ça x')_

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couplé, bien que grand adepte depuis longtemps donc j'espère que je vais réussir à coller au max aux personnage QwQ_

 _Comme toujours, je vous rappelle que les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs ! XD non plus sérieusement, ça me fais toujours énormément plaisir de recevoir des avis, des critiques ou même si vous avez envie de venir me taper la discut !_

 _Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à être très régulière vu que je poste deux fictions à la fois (pour les fans, j'écris aussi une fiction Newmas) mais j'espère poster la suite au plus tôt !_

 _Merci à tous et à la prochaine !_

 _Aku'_


	3. Chapter 2

_Ola !_

 _me voilà de nouveau avec la suite ! Comme je l'ai dit à ma bêta Angelaclauss, je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce n'était pas du verre blindé ou trempé, pas du Resistek, ni du Gorilla ou du verre au palladium et encore moins du verre Stark qui venait d'être mis au point.

Le dôme n'était fait d'aucune matière que Tony Stark connaissait. La diversité de matières dans les autres mondes était donc selon lui l'une des choses les plus intéressantes qu'il s'empresserait d'étudier dès qu'il sortirait d'ici. Les parois diffusaient une étrange chaleur et une lumière qui s'adaptait aux conditions de l'extérieur. Elles semblaient émettre un champ magnétique aux propriétés inconnues sur Terre.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était réveillé et bien vivant. Il avait trouvé les fines parois opaque qui séparait ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme un salon d'une salle de bain de taille respectable, agrémentée de meubles travaillés dans le même style victorien que les fauteuils de la pièce d'à côté. Il y avait une grande baignoire à pieds, deux lavabos assortis et le mur opposé au bain réfléchissait le reflet des êtres vivants mais pas des meubles. Les tons beiges et noirs étaient plutôt apaisants mais la plus grande particularité de cette pièce était une sorte d'interrupteur blanc au sol, juste à côté des parois recourbées. Tony avait longuement hésité à appuyer dessus ; il ressemblait beaucoup trop aux interrupteurs capables de lâcher une bombe atomique dans les films.

Cependant la curiosité du grand Stark est légendaire et il avait fini après quelques heures de réflexion, par appuyer dessus. Que risquait-il à part détruire une ville ou s'autodétruire ? Ça ne changer pas de son quotidien en fin de compte.

Mais rien de tout ça ne se produisit. La paroi qui donnait sur l'extérieur devint simplement aussi opaque que celles qui séparaient les pièces. Ainsi Loki avait tout de même une certaine intimité, pensa-t-il, présumant que les murs de la chambre devaient avoir la même capacité.

Car bien sûr il n'avait jamais pu y entrer. Il avait bien trouvé les parois mais le dieu nordique semblait s'être enfermé depuis leur brève entrevue le premier jour. Ce type n'avait-il donc pas besoin de se nourrir ou se laver ? Se demanda Stark tout en se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'un des fauteuils où il avait élu domicile.

Dès le premier jour, il avait compris l'absence de frigo ou de quelconques rangements pour la nourriture. Celle-ci semblait apparaitre par magie, sous forme de ce qu'il considérait comme des rations de survies Asgardiennes. Elles étaient si nourrissantes que le brun s'était demandé si les Asgardiens n'avaient pas volé la recette du Lembas aux Elfes de la Terre du Milieu.

Jörmungand lui avait poliment indiqué qu'il pouvait lui ramener du poisson frais ou quelques crustacés si l'envie s'en faisait sentir. L'homme avait gentiment décliné pour le moment.

Le fils de Loki l'intriguait tout autant que le dôme sous lequel ils étaient enfermés, il avait donc pris la décision de questionner l'immense serpent. Bien que peu sûr de lui, il attendait depuis plusieurs heures que la bête en question revienne. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, le seul indice était la luminosité du dôme qui lui indiquait la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

Jörmungand ne revint que lorsque le soleil paraissait se coucher à la surface de l'océan, il tournoyait avec grâce, faisant comme toujours scintiller ses écailles étincelantes. Bien qu'effrayant au premier abord, le serpent restait un être très envoutant, et très bien éduqué.

« - Jör ! Dit moi, je suis autorisé à te poser des questions ?

-Bonsoir à vous aussi, petit homme. Cela dépendra de vos questions je suppose. Et de mon envie de répondre.

-Génial ! Alors dit moi, Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Ter…Midgard ?

-J'ai été banni. Ne connaissez-vous pas la mythologie ? Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de faussetés, cette partie-là reste néanmoins vraie.

-Disons que je suis plus porté sur les faits scientifiques que historiques donc la mythologie, non pas vraiment. Banni ? Pour quelles raisons ?

-Il a été prédit que je serais un danger pour les Ases, et la cause de la mort du prince Thor. Le père de tout n'a donc pas hésité longtemps avant de m'envoyer ici.

-C'est pas très joyeux tout ça. Et tes frères et sœur, ils ont une vie comme ça aussi ?

-Le destin de notre famille n'est pas des plus joyeux, Anthony, mon demi-frère est le seul à être resté sur Asgard dans des conditions viables.

-Qu'en est-il des autres ?

-Mon frère cadet a été enchainé à la frontière d'Asgard, ma sœur exilée sur Helheim où elle est désormais reine.

-Reine… Rien que ça… Pourquoi avait vous tous été banni ?

-Votre culture rivalise avec celle des Nibelungen. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est là pas un compliment que je vous fais.

\- Aide-moi à combler mes lacunes alors ! Donc ?

-Ne sais-tu pas que mon père est destiné à détruire les neufs mondes lors du Ragnarök ? Il est dit qu'il libérera et guidera les monstres que nous sommes pour se venger.

-Les Asgardiens sont complétement tarés… Ajouta Tony pour lui-même. »

* * *

« -Natasha pose ce verre de scotch !

-T'es pas mon père Hawkeye !

-Non mais en tant que coéquipier j'ai mon…

\- T'as rien à dire ! Dégage de là s'il te plait !

-Clint, laisse là, elle est assez grande pour se responsabiliser. Intervint Banner qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, valise à la main.

-Alors c'est sûr, tu pars ? Demanda l'archer.

-Oui. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie d'un groupe de super héros, je ne demande qu'une petite vie tranquille à l'écart des ennuis. Soupira le docteur.

\- Thor qui part, Tony qui disparaît et maintenant toi Bruce ! S'exclama la rousse, à moitié en colère, à moitié triste.

-Thor va revenir Natasha, et Cap' a été autorisé à recruter un ou deux nouveaux membres pour compenser mon départ et le renvoi de Tony.

\- Génial ! On va se retrouver avec l'autre gamin araignée qui ne pense qu'à ses hormones en ébullition ! » Grogna Natasha avant de sortir en claquant la porte, son verre de scotch toujours à la main.

Banner et Barton s'échangèrent un regard attristé. Les changements au sein de leur équipe ne se passaient pas aussi bien que le Shield l'aurait espéré. Thor avait été rappelé sur Asgard pour des affaires concernant son peuple tandis que Stark avait mystérieusement disparu juste après son renvoi, ne laissant aucune trace si ce n'est l'emplacement d'une de ses armures vide.

Barton soupira. Natasha était sa meilleure amie et il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état, et sur ce sujet, le porteur du Hulk était bien d'accord avec lui. Les Avengers s'éloignaient de nouveau, malgré la poigne de fer et l'énergie de Steve.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs quelques étages plus bas, occupé à passer en revue de nombreux profils de héros qui pourraient faire partie des Avengers, il avait pour le moment retenu cinq profils. Il n'avait plus qu'à les convoquer pour un entretien avec le reste de l'équipe afin de choisir qui entrerait finalement chez les vengeurs.

Les réponses lui parvint en un rien de temps, deux très enthousiaste et motivés à rejoindre au plus vite la tour qui servait de QG, deux autres un peu plus dubitative et hésitantes mais qui serait cependant de très bonnes recrues, et la dernière était négative et sans appel.

En effet le dernier candidat, et sûrement l'un des plus puissants, avait catégoriquement refusé l'ordre, préférant le calme de son propre groupe. Cela ne dérange pas plus que ça Steve Rogers qui appréciait très peu ce mutant récalcitrant et instinctif.

Le jour suivant, seuls Captain America et Hawkeye étaient présents pour évaluer les candidats. Le Shield avait jugé la veuve noire non apte à ce devoir, prétextant qu'elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Bien sûr, tout le monde connaissait la résistance inhumaine de la rousse à la boisson et savait bien qu'il avait seulement fallu une excuse pour qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à l'arrivée de nouveaux membres.

Les quatre candidats défilèrent alors, certains persuadés de leur nécessité au sein du groupe, d'autre persuasifs. Barton se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'était en rien capable de s'opposer aux décisions déjà prise du Shield, ces entretiens étaient d'ors et déjà fini avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé.

A sa grande surprise, après maintes discussions et grognements de la part de Steve, l'archer réussit à obtenir gain de cause pour l'une de ses demandes.

Après cela, il fallut attendre le retour de Thor avant de présenter les nouveaux membres au reste de l'équipe. Banner avait accepté de rester jusque-là afin de tenir compagnie à Natasha qui ne retenait plus sa colère contre le soldat surhumain qu'elle ne supportait plus.

Les heures passèrent et toujours aucun signe du dieu nordique. Tandis que Bruce et Steve réfléchissaient activement à un moyen de le contacter, Clint essayait vainement de retirer la bouteille d'alcool des mains de la rousse qui avait décidé de se saouler afin de tomber dans un coma éthylique pour ne pas voir les nouveaux membres.

"- Nat... donne-moi ça...

-Pourquoi devrais-je ?

-Pour garder un minimum de dignité je suppose. Et pour ta propre santé peut-être.

-Tss aucun intérêt. Finalement c'est peut-être Tony qui avait le plus raison ! Lança-t-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de vodka

-Anthony Stark est un ivrogne imbu de lui-même. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas suivre sa voie Natasha. Rappela Steve qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite leur conversation

-Tu te crois mieux ? Redescends sur terre soldat ! On est au vingt et unième siècle ! S'exclama la femme et se levant brusquement.

-Natasha..."

Elle le regarda d'un air hautain, se demandant si elle faisait bien de rester ici. Elle allait riposter, un sourire mesquin sur son visage quand soudain, une violente lumière les éblouit tous. Quelqu'un venait de faire son entrée sur la terrasse extérieure. Barton et Banner soupirèrent de soulagement, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité de l'intrus.

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme massif, blond, en armure et un marteau à la main.

"-Amis Midgardiens ! Je suis de retour ! S'exclama Thor

-C'est pas trop tôt. Marmonna Captain America"

L'Asgardien fut soumis à un interrogatoire des plus rapides par le soi-disant chef des Vengeurs qui voulait à tout prix savoir à quoi était due son absence. Bien sûr le guerrier était soumis au secret et ne put que répondre qu'on avait eu besoin de lui sur le cas de Loki.

Après un long blanc entre eux, Steve se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'ascenseur avant de rappeler sans même prendre le temps de se retourner ;

"-Je vous rappelle que les nouveaux membres des Avengers nous attendent en bas depuis plusieurs heures."

Tous le rejoignirent, bien qu'avec une certaine résistance pour certains. Banner hésita à les accompagner mais le regard énervé de la veuve noir le persuada de venir. On ne sait jamais, peut-être pourrait-il se rendre utile.

L'ascenseur descendit trois étages avant de s'arrêter, accompagné de la voix de Jarvis qui les informa poliment de l'étage et des invités présents dans le salon.

Enfin ils arrivèrent tous les cinq face à quatre autres personnes. Un couple vêtu d'étranges combinaisons était assis tranquillement sur le canapé, flirtant d'une façon digne de Stark, une jeune femme blonde était dos à eux, observant les lumières de la ville par la fenêtre. Elle ne daigna même pas se tourner vers eux, même si Natasha jura avoir vu son reflet sourire avec sarcasme. Enfin le dernier jeune homme s'était précipité vers eux dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans la salle. Arrachant une plainte à la russe.

"-Nan pitié pas Parker"

* * *

 _Des avis ? Des critiques ? Comme d'habitude j'attends les retours avec impatience, je réponds à tout le monde, même les anonymes !_

 _Promis le chapitre suivant sera plus travaillé et commencera à faire vraiment avancer les choses ! J'ai hésité longuement sur les nouveaux membres des Avengers parce que j'avais peur de repartir sur quelque chose qui a déjà été fait.. mais je pense avoir sortie certains personnages qu'on ne voit pas très souvent bien que présent dans les comics ! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre Peter Parker par contre, il est essentiel ! X)_

 _Je ne pouvais pas louper la référence au seigneur des anneaux, excusez moi xD_

 _Je tiens à préciser que malgré le fait que peu de personne me laissent des reviews, j'ai reçu des super avis qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir alors j'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre !_

 _Au prochain chapitre !_

 _Aku'_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour le peuuuuple !_

 _Pour votre bon plaisir messieurs-dames, le chapitre 3 ! Je ne suis pas super fan de ces chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment encore dans la mise en place..._

 _M'enfin ! Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture a tous, on se retrouve plus bas !_

* * *

« -Natasha, Bruce, voici les nouveaux membres du groupe Avengers. Clint je ne te le présente pas, tu les connais déjà. »

Steve avait été direct, ne faisant pas l'effort de passer par quatre chemins. Après tout, il était militaire, pas diplomate. Souriant, il passa son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme qui s'était avancé. Le garçon ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus d'une vingtaine d'année si l'on en jugeait par les traits fins et peu affirmés de son visage, ses yeux noisette dévisageaient les agents spéciaux avec enthousiasme. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains décoiffés quand Steve le présenta.

« -Voici Peter Parker, ou Spiderman, je vous demanderais de faire attention à lui, son job ici ne doit pas perturber ses études.

-Oh vous savez, mes études, ce n'est pas le plus important !

-Crois-moi petit, tes études sont plus importantes que tu ne le crois. » Intervint Barton sous le regard approbateur de Bruce et Natasha.

Cela eu l'avantage de faire taire l'adolescent qui détourna la tête, un peu gêné. Captain Rogers le lâcha alors, se dirigeant cette fois vers le centre de la pièce où le jeune couple s'était levé, l'homme souriait bêtement –du moins selon Natasha- tandis que sa petite amie le regardait d'un air exaspéré.

« -Scott Lang et Hope Pym. Reprit Steve. Plus connu en tant que Ant-Man et The Wasp. Barton, Romanoff, vous serez chargé de leur entrainement en tant qu'Avengers.

-Nous sommes déjà l'élite Captain, voyons ! Répondit le brun.

-Scott ! » Le reprit Hope en lui adressant sévèrement une tape sur le derrière de la tête.

Natasha sourit légèrement, peut-être ne se ferait-elle pas que des ennemis dans cette nouvelle équipe. A ses côtés, ses deux amis remarquèrent sa réaction et ne purent s'empêcher de s'échanger un regard soulagé. Supporter une veuve noire en colère n'était pas de tout repos, il fallait l'avouer.

Steve s'était de nouveau déplacé et était désormais au côté du dernier membre. Une femme au physique au moins aussi avantageux que Natasha, cependant elle était plus grande, ne portant pas de talons. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval haute. Ses traits hautains confirmaient une personnalité bien affirmée. Le chef des Avengers n'eut pas besoin de la présenter car elle le devança.

« -Je suis Carol Denvers, connu sous le nom de Miss Marvel, ou peut-être me connaissez-vous sous le nom de Warbird. Je suis une ancienne agente secrète, mais ne pensez pas que cela est mon seul atout. »

Elle, Natasha n'allait pas l'aimer. Déjà on ne portait pas un décolleté aussi vulgaire pour une première rencontre, ensuite, pour qui se prenait-elle à adresser des regards aussi explicites à Clint ?

La blonde semblait faire effet à beaucoup de monde. Le jeune Parker avait eu un moment d'absence, ses yeux parcourant le corps de la jeune femme, comme hypnotisé, Scott s'était pris un violent coup de coude préventif pour éviter une même réaction tandis que Captain America l'observait, fier comme un coq. L'avait-il vraiment recruté pour ses capacités ? Personne n'aurait pu le dire à ce moment-là.  
Bruce n'eut aucune réaction, après tout, ce genre de femmes ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Mais il avait cependant bien remarqué l'étrange réaction de Hawkeye à la mention du pseudo de Warbird contrairement à la rousse qui avait gardé son regard furieux dardé sur sa nouvelle ennemie.

Peut-être risquait-il d'y avoir quelques désaccords dans cette nouvelle équipe…

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Il faisait désormais nuit sous le dôme. Tony avait retrouvé quelques repères chronologiques, bien qu'il ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement il était là. Il se ressassait sans cesse les paroles de Jörmungand, les Asgardiens étaient un vrai mystère à ses yeux. Leurs technologies de pointe étaient bluffantes et leurs caractéristiques biologiques semblaient hors du commun. Quelle personne normalement constituée pouvait engendrer un animal ? Il plaignait les pauvres femmes de Loki pour ce qu'elles avaient dû endurer.

A quelques mètres de lui, il entendit le rire claire du serpent lui parvenir. Il avait tendance à oublier les capacités télépathiques de celui-ci, sûrement dû à son père.

« -Dois-je vous préciser que mon père est capable de changer de forme, Anthony.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Plus rien ne m'étonne avec Rudolph !.. Mais quel rapport avec sa descendance ?

-Il me semblait seulement important de préciser que Loki a aussi été mère.

-Oui ça ne… QUOI ?

-Mon demi-frère Sleipnir a été engendré par mon père. Et avant que vous ne me demandiez, Sleipnir est le cheval d'Odin désormais, le cheval à huit jambes le plus rapide des neufs mondes. Mais sans vouloir me vanter, je pense pouvoir le battre à la course. En restant dans l'eau bien sûr.

-Un cheval… J'en apprends tous les jours. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste me dire ce que sont tes autres frères et sœurs ? Que j'évite de faire une attaque le jour où je l'apprendrai.

-Mon frère Fenrir est un loup. Je vous conseillerais d'éviter son chemin lorsqu'il est en colère. Et croyez-moi qu'il sera en colère le jour où on le libèrera. Mais soyez rassuré, ma sœur Hel est humaine.

-Enfin une normale dans la famille ! » Rit Tony, un peu sarcastique.

Jörmungand sembla secouer la tête de désespoir face à la réaction de l'humain et se détourna du dôme. Il ne passait pas la journée ici et s'éloignait de longues heures, parcourant les fonds marins encore et encore, bien qu'il connaisse déjà ces océans par cœur.

Tony se laissa retomber sur le canapé, s'affaissant lamentablement. Il s'étira et son bras tomba sur le livre qu'il avait commencé un peu auparavant. C'était l'un des seuls livres qu'il avait trouvé écrit en anglais, les autres étaient écrits dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Loki de lui apprendre. S'il devait rester ici longtemps, autant trouver une occupation. De plus certains étaient drôlement illustrés et lui faisait penser aux anciens livres d'alchimies qu'il avait tant feuilleté étant gamin. Peut-être découvrirait-il le secret de la magie des Ases là-dedans.

Sa lecture inintéressante le fit somnoler et ce n'est que par chance qu'il entendit un bruit étrange, comme un violent mais rapide souffle de vent. Bien sûr, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Loki était sorti de son trou. Alors il se força à rouvrir les yeux et réussi à articuler quelques mots à peine audible.

« -Avant d'essayer de m'adresser la parole, apprenez peut-être à parler mortel. Lui répondit sèchement le dieu.

-En fait je voulais juste t'empêcher de repartir t'enfermer.

-Serait-tu inquiet pour moi, Stark ?

-Ne te fais pas des films le gothique ! J'essaye seulement d'avoir une conversation avec toi.

-Et pourquoi donc ? T'ennuierais-tu ici ?

-Franchement ? Oui. Ecoute Loki, je sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici alors je voudrais que… Enfin qu'on…

-Sois direct mortel. Ta présence m'exaspère. » Grogna Loki.

Mû par un élan de bonne volonté, Tony se leva pour venir se planter devant le brun. Il remarqua d'ailleurs avec déception que celui-ci était bien légèrement plus grand que lui. Après une grande inspiration, il se résolu à lui tendre la main dans une signe de paix.

« -Je te propose une trêve. Je me doute que t'as pas envie de moi ici, mais tu te doutes que je ne suis pas non plus fan de la situation, alors faisons au moins en sorte que la cohabitation ne soit pas… Catastrophique ! »

Loki baissa les yeux sur la main tendu de Stark. Oui celui-ci avait envahi son territoire à son plus grand désarroi. Il était déjà limité dans ses mouvements mais il avait fallu en plus qu'on lui impose cet arrogant mortel qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Cependant, il était fatigué de tout ce cinéma, de sa propre situation et de sa faiblesse actuelle. Alors il fit ce qu'il devait faire.

« -J'accepte ta trêve Stark. Mais ne crois pas que je nous considère comme des égaux » Répondit-il, sans pour autant lui serrer la main. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

Tony baissa son bras, un peu déçu. Cependant il était plutôt soulagé que le dieu ait accepté sa proposition, c'était un peu comme si il acceptait enfin ce verre de scotch qu'il avait refusé ce jour-là, à la tour. Certes cette trêve ne durerait peut-être pas très longtemps mais il pouvait en ressortir aussi de bonnes choses. De toute façon, là où en était le grand Tony Stark, il supposait que plus rien ne pouvait lui porter préjudice.

« -Cependant, si nous devons... Cohabiter, je suppose que tu accepteras de me voir sous ma vraie nature.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux remettre ton casque ? Plaisanta le milliardaire.

-Imbécile Midgardien. Je parle ici d'un sujet sérieux, sache que ma véritable forme n'est pas connue de tous.

-C'est-à-dire ? Je crois que je suis un peu perdu là.

-Je pensais que tes petites conversations avec mon fils t'avaient ouvert un peu l'esprit mais il semble que non. Je ne suis pas Asgardien, Stark. Je suis un Jotun.

-Un Jotun ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée de tes enfants pas très humains… »

Le dieu ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Oui il allait se dévoiler sous cette forme qu'il n'assumait pas vraiment devant un mortel. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait changer ? Après tout, il était plus à l'aise ainsi sous l'eau et dans le pire des cas, le Midgardien prendrait peur et l'éviterait. Alors il laissa ses doutes de côté et relâcha le peu de magie qu'on lui avait laissé pour conserver une apparence humaine.

Il grandit d'une trentaine de centimètres, sa peau bleuit et retrouva ses marques tribales qui le recouvraient entièrement, puis ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge pourpre. Enfin ses cheveux s'allongèrent aussi et ses mèches corbeau vinrent couvrir son dos. Il était lui-même devant Tony Stark. C'était complétement insensé.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis assez déçu de moi même parce que ce chapitre est vraiment pas très long :/ mais bon !_

 _Ensuite, quelques remarques, ma bêta Angelaclauss (encore un grand merci a elle QAQ) m'a dit que leur relation avait l'air d'avancer vite alors je tiens à prevenir de suite, oui ça ira peut être un peu vite, mais surtout parce que j'ai un scénario que j'aimerais beaucoup développer derrière, certaines d'entre vous a qui j'ai répondu doivent s'en douter un peu !_

 _Bref pour finir, un grand merci aux quelques lectrices qui me laisse des reviews régulièrement, vous êtes géniales ! D'ailleurs tous mes lecteurs sont géniaux, même si vous ne me laissez pas forcément tous de reviews (je ne dit rien à ce propos vu que je fais pareil quand je lis car je suis très souvent sur l'application mobile sur laquelle on ne peut pas laisser de reviews... la tristesse !). Encore une fois, j'attends vos réactions, vos avis, vos remarques, vos critiques, si quelque chose vous semble bizarre n'hésitez pas à me contacter !_

 _à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Aku'_


	5. explications

_Bonjour le peuple !_

 _Non je suis désolée, ce n'est toujours pas le nouveau chapitre… Juste un petit mot que je poste sur toutes mes fictions pour vous expliquer un minimum mon retard._

 _Malheureusement pour moi, ma première semaine de vacances était sans wifi ni ordinateur (mais bon, je ne me plaindrait pas j'avais mon snow !)_

 _Ensuite ça s'est un peu compliqué… Le côté plutôt comique c'est je suis rentrée avec le coccyx à moitié explosé donc en plus de devoir me baisser comme une vieille -on ne se moque pas merci- j'ai du mal à rester assise longtemps ! :')_

 _Le côté plus serieux c'est que je suis en train de repasser dans une période pas très joyeuse. Ça m'arrive régulièrement mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tombe en ce moment... De plus mes parents me mettent une pression de fou pour mon bac et mes concours, et étant de nature plutôt stressée ayant un moral plutôt fragile, je vous raconte pas l'état dans lequel je finis certains jours. Tous les petits problèmes qui peuvent paraître infimes ont des répercussions sur mon moral, que ce soit passé, présent ou futur. Et pour tour vous dire, c'est pas franchement agréable._

 _Enfin bref ! J'espère quand même poster les suites de mes fictions avant la rentrée, merci à tous de continuer à me lire, a me suivre et a me poster des reviews qui me remontent le moral à fond_

 _Encore désolée, et à très bientôt j'espère ! :D_


	6. Chapter 4

_Ola le monde !_

 _Désolée du retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :c Bonne lecture, on se retrouve pour causer en bas !_

* * *

"-Stark, pourriez-vous arrêter de me fixer comme une vulgaire distraction ?"

Au moment même où Loki s'était transformé, le génie Midgardien s'était figé et le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Bien sûr il n'avait pas fait cela sans raison, il ne tenait pas vraiment à s'exposer devant un stupide mortel. Cependant c'était plutôt grisant de voir la lueur de peur et de curiosité dans les yeux chocolats du milliardaire. La véritable raison n'était cependant pas là. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer, le dôme puisait dans ses réserves magiques pour rester en place, réduisant ses réserves. Et conserver sa forme humaine puisait aussi dans sa magie. Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, sous sa forme de géant durant les derniers jours pour prendre sa décision. Stark ou pas Stark, il devait économiser ses réserves surnaturelles s'il souhaitait un jour sortir d'ici. Alors il s'était révélé au grand jour. Peu de personne l'avait vu sous cette forme, les soldats témoins étaient désormais morts ainsi que sa chère mère. Il avait appris cette nouvelle il y a peu, par le biais de son fils. Les seuls connaissant désormais sa forme Jotun étaient Odin, Thor, Heimdall et désormais, Tony Stark.

-Diiingue. S'exclama le brun. Est ce que c'est une sorte de mutation ? Ta peau doit être super résistante vu l'aspect non ? Les yeux rouges c'est assez étrange en fait, c'est même un peu flippant. ça change quelque chose à ta vue ? Et est ce ta... Woooow c'est super froid !" S'étonna-t-il après avoir réussi à approcher le géant des glaces assez près pour effleurer sa peau désormais bleue.

Loki siffla de mécontentement, menaçant très clairement le scientifique qui se recula un peu tout en continua de l'observer avec minutie

"-Wow ! Laisse moi le temps de m'habituer Rudolph. En fait t'es un schtroumph géant ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'un schtroumph stupide mortel ?

-Tu connais pas ? T'as pas d'ordi ou de télé ici que je puisse remettre ta culture cinématographique à jour ? Rit Tony

-Je ne vois pas la nécessité de cette boite à image ici Stark.

-Tu marque un point face à ton frère, toi au moins tu sais ce qu'est une télé !

-Si besoin il y a, je peux en faire la requête à Odin petit homme. Les interrompit Jor, ondulant silencieusement au-dessus du globe.

-Besoin il y a, pour la culture améliorer !" Répondit Tony en imitant Yoda. Cependant personne ne comprit la référence. Foutus Ases !

Jörmungand lui assura alors qu'il demanderait à Odin et Tony s'extasia de cette bonne nouvelle, faisant la liste des films cultes qu'ils devaient absolument regarder à Loki, de Star Wars jusqu'au Cinquième élément en passant par les Disney et autres dessins animés.

Le Jotun s'était tut, étonné de la réaction de l'humain. Comment avait-il pu s'habituer aussi vite à sa forme de géant ? Comment pouvait-il être si peu réactif face à un homme qui avait essayé de le tuer ? A ce moment-là, le dieu se posa bien trop de questions compliquées. La vérité était simplement que le grand Tony Stark n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête. Si il devait être enfermés ici, alors autant en profiter et ne pas se gâcher le séjour.

Au quartier général des Avengers, autrement dit, la tour Stark, la vie reprenait petit à petit, alternant sauvetages et combats avec vie quotidienne avec les nouveaux membres. Peter Parker n'était pas là très souvent à cause de ses études et son petit job de photographe, il participait cependant à une grande partie des combats, euphorique de pouvoir enfin se battre en équipe, et surtout aux côtés des si célèbres Avengers. Contrairement à tout attente, Bruce s'attacha très vite à ce gamin qui partageait une curiosité inépuisable et s'intéressait à tous ses travaux, et le Hulk lui rendait bien, s'étant mis dans la tête de découvrir comment une simple piqure d'araignée avait pu modifier son génome dans son intégralité.

Clint l'appréciait aussi, trouvant enfin quelqu'un autre que Tony pour regarder ses films d'actions. Natasha s'employait à les éviter dans ces moments-là, apeurée par l'enthousiasme protubérant des deux hommes qui redevenaient de vrais enfants devant leurs films.

La veuve noire avait fait connaissance plus approfondie avec Scott et Hope. L'homme lui faisait beaucoup penser à Tony et elle avait un peu de mal à ne pas se sentir nostalgique en sa présence, Hope quant à elle s'était avéré être une jeune femme énergique, ambitieuse, drôle et très agréable, elle appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme et l'enviait d'avoir eu une vie normale avant de passer du côté des super-héros. De plus, les entraînements communs avaient permis de découvrir une synchronisation presque parfaite entre ces deux femmes.

Carol par contre, semblait ne plaire qu'au Captain. Et à Thor, mais Thor appréciait tout le monde alors ce n'était pas un argument valable. Barton l'évitait soigneusement, fuyant quelque chose que la rousse ne comprenait pas bien. Bruce la trouvait trop arrogante et Peter l'avait officiellement surnommé Cruella. Il faut dire qu'elle ne faisait pas grand-chose pour se faire accepter. Elle passait son temps entre le SHIELD et Captain America, alternant les missions des Avengers et les petits boulots tops secret que Fury lui donnait en toute confiance. Elle fixait un peu trop souvent Œil De Faucon et prenait un malin plaisir à le voir détourner le regard, entre la gêne et la colère. Elle considérait Peter et Bruce comme des moins que riens, le premier à cause de son jeune âge, le deuxième à cause de sa non présence au combat et de ses recherches scientifiques incessantes. Sa relation avec la russe n'avait même pas besoin d'être exposé tellement elle semblait évidente. Les deux femmes étaient diamétralement opposées et pourtant très semblable en d'autres points. La blonde semblait chercher sa nouvelle coéquipière sur tous les sujets, partant de ses talents au combat jusqu'à sa capacité à boire en passant par les décolletés outrageux et la drague.

C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que parti le premier véritable affrontement entre ces deux-là. Suite au succès d'un article de Parker, Thor avait proposé de fêter ça, il revenait à peine de chez Jane et n'avait pas hésité à passer par le supermarché pour ramener deux gros pack de bières.

La soirée commença gentiment, la bière fut accompagnée des petits apéritifs confectionnés par Peter et Barton qui cherchaient à s'occuper pendant que Natasha et Hope étaient de corvée cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas fait de miracle, simplement des petits toasts et quelques brochettes accompagnées de sauces diverses trouvées au fond du frigo. Connaissant la capacité de Tony Stark à se nourrir uniquement de pizzas commandées sur une très longue période, c'était plutôt étonnant de trouver encore de la nourriture dans l'étage, car personne ne prenait le temps de faire des vraies courses. Il faudrait penser à remercier Pepper s'était alors dit Clint.

"-Un toast à l'ami Parker, cadet de notre équipe !" Clama Thor en levant sa canette de bière, suivi de tous les autres.

Après une canette, Natasha se lassa du goût de la bière et se leva pour se servir une vodka, importée directement de Russie. C'était son petit plaisir, elle avait été formé pour ingérer des quantités d'alcool inimaginables tout en gardant l'esprit clair, seuls les alcools forts lui apportaient la satisfaction de se sentir un peu pompette. Scott l'apostropha et lui demanda de ramener la bouteille, ce qu'elle fit avec un peu de réticence, c'était sa bouteille tout de même. Heureusement pour son petit trésor, l'homme se servit une vodka coca plutôt légère, suivi de Hope qui, pour défier son petit ami, se permit de mettre un peu plus de vodka. Les voyant faire, l'archer ne put s'empêcher une petit remarque d'extrémiste des cocktails ;

-"Vodka coca... N'importe quoi, tout le monde sait bien que le coca se maris bien mieux au whisky !

-Petits joueurs. Souffla Miss Marvel en remettant ses longues mèches blondes derrière son oreille avant de se servir, tout en fixant Natasha, un verre de vodka équivalent au sien.

La rousse ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle voulait jouer ? Elles allaient jouer. Elle sirota donc tranquillement sa vodka avant de s'en servir une autre sous le regard étonné de la désormais surnommée Cruella qui n'était pas à la moitié de son verre.

Pendant plus d'une heure, leur petit manège continua sous les regards inquiets de leurs compagnons. Excepté Steve qui était en grande conversation -ou plutôt monologue- avec Scott et Thor qui trouvait ce petit concours tout à fait normal. Il en avait vu des pires avec Sif, son amie d'enfance et camarade au combat.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce que la blonde commence à perdre ses mots, n'arrivant plus à tout articuler tandis que Natasha commençait à peine à sentir l'alcool lui monter à la tête. Carol n'hésita pas alors à l'insulter de tous les noms, perdant tout sang-froid et accusant la rousse de tous ses problèmes.

Ce n'est qu'alors que Captain America, le juste, intervint.

"-Carol, es-tu saoule ?

-C'est la faute à la veuve noire. Elle fait tout pour se mettre sur mon chemin !

\- Carol, calme-toi... Intervint Banner qui était alors à côté d'elle.

-JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS ! cria-t-elle, énervant Steve qui se défoula sur la mauvaise personne.

-NATASHA ! Plus de vodka jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et je ne veux plus t'entendre chercher des problèmes à Carol !" S'exclama-t-il avec un regard noir avant de partir avec la blonde dans les bras pour aller la coucher.

La russe resta là, assise sur son fauteuil, encore choquée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Est-ce que Cap' venait juste de l'engueuler ? Cap' le prude, le parfait, le brave ? Tous les Avengers étaient restés bouches bées. Qu'était-il arrivé à Steve, lui qui ne criait habituellement que sur Tony ?

Et cette dispute n'était que le début d'une longue série...

"-Loki ! Revient ici tout de suite !

-Je ne regarderais pas cela une fois de plus mortel !

-Mais c'était juste une blague, je te jure !

\- COMME OSES TU ME COMPARER A CET ANIMAL STARK ?"

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, l'ambiance s'était détendue, le grand méchant dévoilant une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Odin leur avait accordé le droit d'avoir une télé, et celle-ci fut récupérée dans la tour Stark même, sous les yeux effarés de quelques employés qui venaient de voir disparaitre l'une des plus récentes télés à led, connectée aux satellites privés de Stark Industries.

Avec l'accès à Internet, Tony avait alors put faire découvrir au grand brun une multitude de films en très peu de jours. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre pour s'occuper sous la mer. Le géant des glaces avait beaucoup apprécié le seigneur des anneaux, apprécia cette version de la magie vu par les Midgardiens, il s'empressa d'ailleurs de faire apparaître dans sa bibliothèque l'intégrale de Tolkien, sous les yeux amusés du génie terrien. Matrix était par contre resté une énigme à ses yeux, ce monde était bien trop ambigu et il s'était endormi à la moitié du 3. Le dernier visionnage en question semblait lui plaire, jusqu'à ce que Stark fasse cette remarque désobligeante. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de comparer les cornes du casque de Loki à celles de Rolf, la chèvre déjantée présente dans le dessin animé Ed, Edd and Eddy.

"-Bon Rodolphe, arrête de faire la gueule et revient là, ça va on change.

-...

-Loookkiiiii

-...

-T'es chiant comme mec en fait, je me demande si je préférais pas quand tu essayais de me jeter de la tour." Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que le dieu essaie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Pour lui "rappeler de bons souvenirs" comme il avait dit. Quelques temps plus tard, une fois leur chamaille finit, ils se mirent d'accord pour changer de film. Et une fois de plus, Tony Stark réussit à imposer son propre choix.

C'est ainsi que Jörmungand retrouva son propre père, dieu de la malice et du mensonge, et le plus grand génie de Midgard, le grand Anthony Stark, en train d'argumenter sur un sujet totalement improbable. Le brun soutenait de tout son cœur une certaine Vidia tandis que le milliardaire prônait les valeurs des bricoleurs. En effet, les deux hommes étaient bien en train de regarder l'intégrale de la Fée Clochette.

* * *

 _Buaaaah c'est fini. Bon c'était peut être pas génial, c'est toujours un peu des chapitres de transition mais on avance tranquillement !_

 _Pour information, j'ai publié un petit OS sasunaru si vous voulez passez le voir pour les fans de Naruto, sans grande prétention mais ça m'as permis de me lacher un peu. Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, vos avis me font toujours aussi plaisir !_

 _Je suis aussi désolée de vous annoncer que mon rythme va peut être se ralentir en raisons des bacs blancs et des examens qui arrivent le mois prochain... Voilà j'espère que ça ne vous empechera pas de me suivre !_

 _Bonne soirée/journée/nuit à toutes et à tous,_

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !_


	7. Le retour de Aku'

Une petite mise a jour s'impose ici.

Hello peuple !

Comme vous avez pu le voir, a fais un moment que je ne publie plus rien et que j'ai tout lâché . En partie a cause de la fin d'année, du bac, du bordel dans ma tête a propos de mon avenir.  
Enfin bref, depuis septembre j'étudie a l' étranger pour un métier dont je ne veux pas vraiment mais qui me permettra d'atteindre ce que je veux réellement faire. Je déprime souvent, c'est compliqué de s'investir dans les sciences quand on vit pour la scène, alors étant donné les circonstances, la bientôt fin de mes partiels et les quelques messages que j'ai reçus de vous, je crois bien que je vais reprendre l'écriture. Je ne sais pas si je finirais toutes mes fictions commencées mais je pense avoir besoin de ça pour continuer a avancer. Voilà , désolée pour ce faux espoir si vous pensiez avoir une suite (pas encore, bientôt, promis)  
Merci d' être encore présents après tout ce temps, si vous voulez me suivre un peu plus, avoir des nouvelles et pouvoir me contacter plus facilement je vous laisse ma page facebook et mon instagram!  
je vous adore

Aku'

ps: par la même occasion, si quelqu'un est interessé pour être béta, je suis toute ouïe :)

* * *

insta : akuderwelt/

facebook : Akusworldcosplay/


End file.
